Candy and HM
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: HM story where they meet the youngest Corporal in the army and find themselves her guardians and having a family! ** This is fiction and I doubt the army hires people this young**
1. Chapter 1

_New MASH story!! This one maybe hard to accept but it is fiction after all. I hope everyone enjoys!! Oh and this is set sometime before Donald is even thought off._

_minerva's-kitten_

_p.s. the parentheses are the translations and i retrieved them from igoogle.  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Youngest Corporal and POW**_

"Margaret do you hear that?" Hawkeye asked as he suddenly stopped arguing with the woman and looked around.

"No I don't. And another thing Pierce if you think…"

The head nurse of the 4077th was grabbed around the waist by the chief surgeon and pulled into a bush.

"Margaret shut up!" he hissed.

The two MASHers crouched quietly as five North Korean soldiers came up on their broken jeep. Four of them worked on fixing the metal death trap as one poked his gun in the bushes.

Margaret and Hawkeye held onto each other praying the man wouldn't find them. Unfortunately they weren't that lucky. The solider shouted excitedly to his friends and the next thing the two hospital workers knew they were being held at gun point riding in a jeep to God knew where.

"This is all your fault Pierce. What kind of man can't fix an engine!?" Margaret hissed.

"Margaret will you shut the hell up! We're in enough trouble," Hawkeye snapped.

One of the Koreans shouted something at them and cocked his gun. The two silenced and Margaret moved closer to the swamp rat.

After driving for what felt like hours the Koreans pulled into a dilapidated bunk house and pushed the two into the darkness locking the door.

"Well Major looks like you're safe for now," Hawkeye sighed seeing the men just outside the little window in the door; but for that there was no light.

"Hawkeye this is serious!" Margaret shouted.

"They won't hurt you," a small voice called. The two whipped around and squinted in the dark to see. "Who's there?" Hawkeye asked.

"They won't hurt you," the voice repeated.

"Do you speak English?" Margaret asked.

"English, Italian, Chinese, Korean, French, and Russian," the tiny voice replied.

They heard chains rattle and into the small bit of light a child of nine stepped forward.

The little girl was skin and bones dressed in ratty dirty army fatigues with matted hair. Her face and hands were covered in bruises, dirt, and dried blood.

"They won't hurt you as long as you don't run," the girl sighed.

"Oh you poor thing," Margaret gasped as she and Hawkeye knelt in front of the girl.

Hawkeye looked at the dog tags around the girl's neck frowning.

"Margaret…Margaret she's employed by the army!" he exclaimed.

"How can she be employed by the army?" Margaret asked.

"She's a translator. And I thought the army could sink no lower," Hawkeye sighed angrily, "Okay…Corporal Candace Bradshaw…Candy do you have any broken bones?"

He was gently prodding her arms and chest.

"Candy?" the girl asked and smiled, "No Captain I don't sir. I like Candy though…no one's ever called me that."

"How long have you been locked in here?" Margaret asked as the three sat on the ground in the only light they had. They could just make out the girl had blue green eyes and reddish blonde hair.

"Um two weeks I guess," the girl shrugged, "my Major was trying to get me back to the states and he was killed. My daddy was a Lieutenant Colonel that died in battle. I've been bounced around being a translator for people and when my Major was killed I was captured and here I am."

"That must be so awful for you," Margaret stated.

"Could be worse…I could be dead," the girl stated, "So where are you two from…Captain, Major?"

"Call me Hawkeye," Hawkeye smiled, "I'm a doctor at Mash 4077th. Margaret here is our head nurse."

"MASH 4077th has a survival rating of about 98 percent the highest around Korea. You two must be a great team," the girl smiled.

"You flatter me. The fact is me and Hotlips can't get along to save our lives," Hawkeye chuckled cynically.

"Ah ma scommetto che non è del tutto vero in sala operatoria," the girl giggled in Italian. (Ah but I bet that's not entirely true in the operating room.)

Hawkeye snorted and nudged the girl playfully.

"What's so funny captain?" Margaret snapped.

"Just a little joke. Tell me something Candy; how does a little kid like you speaks Italian like a native?" Hawkeye asked.

"All the languages I know I learned when I was two to when I was four. I'm sort of a certified genius kid. Because I was so smart daddy got me into the army to be his translator. I hate the army though," the little girl sighed.

"Why?" Margaret asked.

"Because you move all the time and don't get to play," the child stated before falling into a coughing fit.

"Hang on now breathe real slow kid," Hawkeye stated as he scooted closer and felt her back. After a few minutes the girl quieted and tiredly leaned into him whimpering softly.

"Ho avuto questo stesso problema per due settimane ed è sempre peggio," she cried in Italian. (I've had this same problem for two weeks and it's getting worse.)

"Beh penso che potrebbe essere trovato sweetie polmonite. Venire qui e cercare di dormire bene. Prometto Hawkeye sta andando a tirarti fuori," Hawkeye said quietly in Italian as he pulled the girl into his lap as best he could with the chains. He rubbed her back till she quietly fell to sleep. (Well I think you might be getting pneumonia sweetie. Come here and try to sleep okay. I promise Hawkeye is going to get you out.)

"What's wrong with her?" Margaret asked quietly.

"Pneumonia I think by that cough. Margaret we've got to get her out of here do you have a bobby pin in your hair?" Hawkeye asked.

Margaret nodded and pulled the pins out of her bun letting the blonde curls cascade over her shoulders.

"What are you going to do Pierce?" she asked handing them to him.

"At least unchain her I hope," he hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Freedom_**

"Aha!" Hawkeye exclaimed quietly as there was a soft few clicks and the chains on the child fell off.

"How'd you do that?" Margaret asked.

"Well it's fairly easily. I've had to break into a lot of sheds for dates as a teenager," Hawkeye smirked. Margaret snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well how are we going to get out of here?" Margaret asked.

"I haven't thought that far yet," Hawkeye stated as he slowly stood with the girl in his arms. Margaret stood up as well and Hawkeye deposited the girl in her arms.

"My God Hawkeye she barely weighs anything," Margaret gasped.

"Tell me about it," he sighed looking around the room.

* * *

"Uh-huh…I see…All right keep us posted Corporal," Colonel Potter stated and hung up the phone.

"What is it Colonel?" BJ asked.

"Pierce and Houlihan never made it to the 8063rd. It bugged out and no one's seen them," Potter sighed.

"What!?" BJ exclaimed.

"Margaret's alone with Pierce!?" Burns exclaimed.

"You better hope that's all that's happened to them," Potter sighed looking very tired.

"She speaks Korean right?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well she said so," Margaret nodded.

"Wake her up for a bit. I want to find out their plan," Hawkeye stated as he started banging on the door.

"Pierce! Pierce stop that!" Margaret called frantically.

He stopped but only when the door was unlocked and an angry man came in waving his gun at Hawkeye jabbing him roughly.

"멈추다! 그는 의사 그만! 아니 군인!" Candy suddenly cried in Korean. (Stop! Stop it he's a doctor! Not a solider!)

The solider stopped and turned advancing on the two women. He hand an evil glint in his eye as he shouldered his weapon.

Hawkeye made a split decision and jumped the man wrestling him to the ground. Candace and Margaret had backed into a corner and were watching with fear and confusion as the two wrestled.

"Can the Captain fight?" Candace asked quietly.

Margaret was about to answer when there was a groan. They looked over and Hawkeye was getting up holding his shoulder but the Korean was out cold.

"Margaret take the gun give me the girl and let's run," he hissed.

The girls saw the door was opened and nodded. Candace wrapped herself tightly around the dashing surgeon and prayed that the nurse could shoot.

Hawkeye peaked his head out of the door and saw nothing around them. He slowly climbed out of the cell and peaked around both sides of the building. The other four Koreans were hanging around the jeep to the right laughing and shouting. Hawkeye came back and got Margaret.

"We're going to the left side and running that's the plan," Hawkeye stated.

"It's not a very good one," Margaret frowned holding the rifle.

"You got a better idea?" He snapped angrily. She shook her head and followed.

* * *

It was dark and a loud storm was raining drenching them to the bone.

"Hawkeye where are we!?" Margaret snapped angrily.

"How the hell should I know," he said shrugging out of his jacket and putting it over Candace's head.

"I…I th-think there's a rode through those t-trees," Candace chattered into his chest.

The two headed that way and were so happy that they did find a road. What's better is the rain stopped.

"Thank God let's hope it lasts. Margaret which way?" Hawkeye asked.

"Uh….I don't know," Margaret sighed.

Candace sneezed and fell into another coughing fit that forced them to stop till she could breathe again. The child cried softly clinging to Hawkeye and mumbling in Italian.

"What's she saying Pierce?" Margaret asked quietly as they sat by the road.

"She says she hates being sick and if we don't get recaptured she wants me to be her doctor," Hawkeye sighed rubbing the child's back.

Just then there were the bright lights of headlights and the sound of a jeep motor. Hawkeye laid the girl in Margaret's arms and grabbed the gun as they got low. Somebody came out and lifted up the bush they were hiding under.

"Major Houlihan and Captain Pierce?" the MP asked.

"Yeah," Hawkeye nodded.

"Sir I'm from the 8063rd we've been looking for you two everywhere," the man smiled.

"We're saved! Yes!" Hawkeye cheered scrambling to his feet and kissing the shocked man.

"Hawkeye!" Margaret snapped.

"Oh right. Let me have her," Hawkeye nodding turning to the little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Return to the 4077th _**

"Really? All right thank you. Thanks a lot!" Radar exclaimed.

"Wahoo!!" he shouted throwing his papers everywhere.

"Radar what in the name of Sam Hill are you doing?" Potter snapped coming out of his office.

"The 8063rd found Major Houlihan and Hawkeye sir! They were captured but they're all right! They'll be home tonight!" Radar exclaimed.

"Wahoo! This is cause for a celebration son! Go tell Captain Hunnicutt and Major Burns and have them meet me in here," Potter stated.

"Yes sir!" Radar grinned dashing out of the office.

* * *

"How you doing Candy?" Hawkeye asked as the little girl sat in between them on the way back to their own MASH unit.

"Better now that I'm clean," Candace smiled.

Margaret and Hawkeye had to admit she did look better clean and in a new uniform. The girl's strawberry blonde curls were gleaming in the setting sun and her skin was an alabaster color.

"You still need to rest a lot though. Margaret and I are going to talk to the colonel about you getting sent state side," Hawkeye stated.

"That'd be nice. I'm sure the US orphanages are loads better than the ones I've seen here," Candace sighed.

"You mean you don't have any other family?" Margaret asked.

"No ma'am I don't," Candace replied.

Hawkeye and Margaret gave each other a look as they pulled into the silent MASH unit.

"Where is everybody?" Candace asked as Hawkeye jumped out of the jeep.

She stood for him to help her down but instead he just held her in his arms.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the mess tent," Hawkeye answered as Margaret climbed out.

"She can walk Pierce you know," Margaret sighed.

"But she's so cute mummy," Hawkeye whined.

Candace giggled and wrapped her little arms around his neck kissing his stubble cheek.

Margaret couldn't help but smile as they headed to the mess tent. They entered and were shocked by a round of "SURPRISE!" that came from the entire camp.

"Wow gee thanks guys," Hawkeye laughed accepting the beer offered to him.

"Did we miss something Hawk or did you and Margaret have a kid?" BJ asked.

"Oh gang this is Corporal Bradshaw she's an interpreter," Hawkeye explained.

"Is she a little person disguised as a kid?" Nurse Able asked.

"No she's a kid disguised as a solider," Hawkeye replied. Everyone looked at each other rather oddly.

"Hey let's party! Salute`" Candace shouted earning a laugh from the crowd as the party started up again.

* * *

It was two days after their return to camp. Colonel Potter and Radar had been working to get Candace home and now they had news. It wasn't good.

"I'm sorry kids but it's no dice. Bradshaw has no family and the army in its infinite wisdom will not let her out when she has no where to go," Potter stated staring at Pierce and Houlihan.

"You can't be serious!" Hawkeye snapped banging his hand on the desk.

"I'm sorry Pierce," Potter sighed.

"What about the red cross?" Margaret asked.

"They won't let her go. She is legally an army interpreter and there is nothing they can do. However the army has agreed to let her resign her commission when this war is over," Potter stated, "And I was able to get her transferred here provided I can find two people to be her guardians."

At his words Radar entered with the papers that would need signing.

"I'll do it," Hawkeye replied standing, "I want to take care of her…she's a great kid."

"I'll do it too," Margaret replied.

Potter smiled and nodded as Radar showed the Captain and Major were to sign.

* * *

Candace was sitting in Margaret's tent reading a book Nurse Betty had given her. It was A Tale of Two Cities. She smiled as the door opened and in entered Margaret and Hawkeye. The whole camp had been great to her but she liked these two the most. They were always nice to her and trying to be with her; it made the young girl feel special.

"Hi," Candace smiled shutting her book and looking up at them.

"Hi munchkin," Hawkeye grinned sitting in the chair on the opposite end of the tent. Margaret sat by the girl on the bed.

"So…uh what did the Colonel say," Candace asked.

"Unfortunately Colonel Potter couldn't pull any strings and get you out," Hawkeye stated deciding the truth was the best option. It was obvious this was a very smart girl.

"You have to stay in the army at least till this police action is over…but he did get you transferred here and we agreed to be your guardians," Margaret added.

"Oh wow…Uh…wow!" Candace exclaimed and launched herself in Margaret's arms hugging her tightly. Margaret held the girl and shut her eyes savoring the hug.

Hawkeye smiled at them. When the war was over he really hoped she'd fine a good man and settle down.

Just then there was a certain knock at the door.

"Margaret, Margaret sweetie," Frank's sniveling voice called from the other side of the door.

Candace looked up from Margaret toward Hawkeye and quietly laughed. Margaret put a finger to her lip and glared at Hawkeye.

"What is it Frank I have a headache?" Margaret asked.

"It's not a headache visit," Frank replied.

Candace raised an eye brow and looked at Margaret. Hawkeye had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Frank go away," Margaret sighed.

"Margaret darling please talk to me. You've been distant since the trip…did Pierce take advantage of you?" Frank asked.

"As if I could," Hawkeye mumbled.

"Margaret!? Margaret who's in there?" Frank called frantically pounding on the door.

Margaret sighed as Candace hopped off the woman's lap and unlocked the door.

"Major Burns sir," Candace saluted as he roughly pushed the girl and she fell back toward Hawkeye.

"This is officers' country Corporal," Frank snapped.

"This is Candy's quarters for the rest of the war Frank get used to it," Hawkeye said angrily pulling the child into his lap.

"And who are you to say Pierce?" Frank snapped, "And what are you doing in here!?"

"He's right Frank this is Candace's quarters from now on and he is her doctor he's allowed to see her," Margaret stated.

"Come on munchkin time to let the adults talk," Hawkeye stated standing with the girl in his arms.

"Okay Captain…ooh let's play basketball!" Candace stated.

"A girl after my own heart," Hawkeye laughed as they left the tent.

"Margaret I don't like this," Frank whined sitting on the cot by the major, "put her in the nurses' tent."

"No Frank I won't. She's already comfortable here," Margaret snapped and left her tent.

Frank did not like how this was going. He feared this little brat was Pierce's way of getting his Margaret away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch 4: The Corporal's Belongings**_

It took about a week but Candace's suitcase and rucksack finally arrived. Radar and Igor took it straight to Major Houlihan's tent where she and Margaret were.

Margaret was reading quietly to the child when they heard the knock.

"Come in," Margaret called.

"Major Houlihan ma'am…we have the Corporal's things ma'am," Radar stated entering the room.

"Oh good just put them on the bed there," Margaret stated pointing to Candace's cot. The men did as ordered and quickly left.

"Oh good!!" Candace squealed and jumped off of Margaret's cot rushing to her things.

Margaret watched as the child opened the suitcase and pulled out a phonograph and several records and books. She also took out art supplies and drawings.

"Oh uh…Major Margaret ma'am can I hang some of my pictures in here?" Candace asked.

"Certainly," Margaret smiled.

The major stood and walked over to the cot picking up some of the records. They were mostly classical pieces with a few Broadway tunes.

The major put them back and then picked up a few of the books as the child was putting up her pictures. The books were a mixture of things like Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, and such things as The Wizard of Oz.

"You certainly have diverse taste Candy…and some very high brow tastes for a child," Margaret commented.

"I love all sorts of things. Music and books and paintings best," Candace stated hanging her final picture.

The picture was of a tiny family of five playing ball in front of a large Victorian style house.

"Is that your family?" Margaret asked hovering behind the child for a better look.

"No…that's my adoptive family," Candace replied.

"Come again?" Margaret asked looking down at the girl.

"A couple months after dad died I started to think about what it would be like to be adopted. I drew this picture to show what I wanted," Candace explained. Margaret nodded.

Candace finished unpacking her suitcase and out it under her cot before turning to her rucksack. From it she pulled her toiletry bag, a blue and red blanket, and a small pillow, yarn of assorted colors, army fatigues, a lime green bathrobe, and even some civilian clothes.

"I guess you have everything just so then," Margaret stated as she picked up the toiletry bag and looked through it.

"Daddy said I had to have everything ready to leave at a second's notice. I can have all this packed in these two bags in under forty seconds…and most of the clothes won't be wrinkled!" Candace stated proudly.

Margaret stared at her and laughed as there was a knock at the door.

"Who dares trespass?" Candace asked.

"Only your friendly neighborhood Doc come to see his favorite nurse and munchkin!" Hawkeye answered from the other side of the door.

"Captain Hawkeye!" Candace squealed and flung open the door jumping in his arms.

"Hey there," Hawkeye laughed kissing her head before looking up and winking at Margaret.

She smiled brightly at him. Over the last few days she and Hawkeye had mostly stopping being evil at each other and were really getting along.

"I see she's moved in," Hawkeye stated entering the tent and looking around at all the things added.

"Yep, yep I'm all in!" Candace replied.

Hawkeye headed to the little locker like closet Margaret had and found some very cute child dresses hanging in there and it gave him an idea.

"Girls put on something summery and meet me outside post op in twenty," Hawkeye stated.

"Why?" Margaret asked.

"Trust me Major Baby," Hawkeye replied kissing her lips sweetly.

"Okay," Margaret said quietly when he pulled away.

"You trust me Corporal Munchkin?" Hawkeye asked looking at Candace.

"Yes Sir," Candace saluted as he left.

"What are we gonna wear!?" Candace squealed pulling Margaret's hands as she stared at the door with a funny look on her face.

* * *

"Where are you going Pierce?" Frank asked looking up from his Bible and seeing the chief surgeon shaving.

"I have a double date with the two prettiest gals in camp," Hawkeye answered.

"I do believe he is smitten," BJ laughed fixing himself a martini, "Little Bradshaw has gotten to the old womanizer hasn't she?"

"Normally I would think of a clever comeback but this time…yes," Hawkeye replied.

BJ just grinned with his cheesy mustache as Frank scowled.

"That Corporal has no business being in the same tent with a Major," Frank stated.

"Oh lay off Burns," BJ replied returning to a letter from his wife.

Hawkeye finished getting reading putting on his favorite Hawaiian shirt and a clean pair of pants before dashing to the kitchens.

* * *

Margaret and Candace were standing by Post Op looking beautiful.

Margaret had brushed out her golden hair till it shown and was wearing a simple blue sleeveless dress she'd picked up on her last trip to Seoul.

Candace had her strawberry blonde curls in cute pigtails and was wearing a white halter style dress with blue polka dots. She was holding a book entitled Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"You think he'll like my dress?" Candace asked.

"I'm sure sweetie," Margaret smiled.

Houlihan registered vaguely that she and Hawkeye were getting to close to this child…they were starting to act like her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ch5: Sniper Fear_**

"It's always so strange you can have a beautiful moment while there is a war on," Margaret sighed. She was snuggled in between Hawkeye's legs as they watched Candace playing not too far out.

"These are the moments that let you know life's worth living," Hawkeye replied.

"Oh Hawk…just look at her. She's so…she's perfect," Margaret sighed.

"You're good with her too," Hawkeye nodded, "You're going to make a great mother one day."

"You think so?" Margaret asked turning slightly to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes," Hawkeye whispered before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The couple stayed in their lip locked for what seemed like several minutes before a ricocheting bullet and Candace's scream brought them back to reality.

"Sniper!" Candace cried out running back to the couple.

"Let's move!" Hawkeye shouted grabbing the child in his arms and pulling Margaret down the hill with him. The trio raced down the hill straight into the post op ward.

"Radar we got…"

"We got a Sniper I know!" Radar shouted turning on the speaker.

"Attention! Attention all personnel get undercover we got a sniper!" Radar shouted and ducked under the desk as more ricocheting bullets were heard around them. Hawkeye pulled Margaret down by the cot with him and together they wrapped themselves around the sobbing child who continued to shout things in a mixture of Italian and Korean it seemed.

* * *

It was nearly eight hours later now and everyone was still stuck in post op hiding from the sniper. Colonel Potter had ordered and air hit but it couldn't come till the next day.

"I hate this," Candace pouted playing with some of her hair.

"It'll be over by morning," Hawkeye stated, "Just think of something that makes you happy."

"I…I know it hasn't been long but I…can I think of visiting you…in Crab Apple Cove?" Candace asked.

"Yes," Hawkeye grinned.

Margaret pulled Candace into her lap on the cot and kissed her head rocking her to sleep.

"Margaret," Hawkeye whispered not long after they were sure the child was sleeping.

"Yes Hawkeye?" Margaret asked. Most everyone else was asleep by now as well.

"Margaret I'd like to try and have us make a go of it. To be a couple," Hawkeye stated.

"I'd like that too," Margaret smiled. She didn't know why she agreed but meeting this child was definitely changing them both.

* * *

About an hour later BJ was waking Hawkeye to inform him it was his and Margaret's turn to keep watch.

"Oh all right," Hawkeye yawned scratching his neck. He gently shook Margaret's arm that was draped over the tiny girl as they shared a cot.

"Hmm?" Margaret yawned opening her eyes.

"Mags it's our time to watch," Hawkeye stated.

"Okay," she yawned again.

She started to gently pry herself form the girl but Candace immediately woke up and started crying.

"Hey, hey Candy calm down," Hawkeye stated, "Calm down what's wrong?"

"You…you were leaving me," Candace cried.

"We're going on watch. But Margaret and I will be back. BJ here is going to watch you for us okay," Hawkeye stated petting the girl's hair.

"You…you'll both come back to me?" Candace sniffed wiping at her eyes.

"Yes baby," Margaret replied kissing the girl's head.

"Okay," Candace yawned and fell back to sleep on the cot allowing Margaret and Hawkeye to leave.

BJ sat by the wall and just stared at the little girl. If one didn't know any better they'd thing Corporal Bradshaw was the Captain and Major's daughter. BJ hoped it might end that way.

* * *

Hawkeye and Margaret were just by the exit to post op. They were sitting close together and he and his arms wrapped around her as the night had turned a little cool.

"Things are moving incredibly fast aren't they?" Margaret asked.

"I know…maybe we're already married and divorce," Hawkeye joked.

"Ben be serious," Margaret snapped slapping his chest.

"Ouch…hey you didn't call me Pierce," he grinned rubbing his chest.

"I guess I didn't," Margaret smiled, "Do you mind me calling you Ben?"

"No…although I warn you my parents are the only ones that call me that," he smirked.

Margaret rolled her eyes and settled herself back in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ch6: Teasing Possibilities  
_**

The next morning the sniper was taken care of and things went back to as normal as they could be.

The word about Margaret and Hawkeye being a couple went around fast and it seemed the only person that wasn't glad for them was Frank.

Burns took to practically stalking the couple and the girl where ever they went and when he was called on it denied it fiercely.

The days went on quite happily now that Margaret and Hawkeye were together. It seemed Candace had a special charm with them.

"I hate army food," Hawkeye pouted sniffing what appeared to be meat loaf and making a face.

"It could be worse. We could have to eat grub worms," Candace replied.

Hawkeye was sitting across from Margaret and Candace was beside her.

"Have you eaten grub worms?" Hawkeye asked.

Candace nodded blushing.

"Eww," Hawkeye shivered.

"This seat taken daddy?" BJ teased coming up to the trio.

"Cut that out," Hawkeye mock glared but allowed BJ to sit by him.

"Oh come on Candy don't you like Papa Hawk?" BJ asked looking at the girl who sniffed her meat loaf and then tried in vain to cut it up.

"Sir?" Candace asked as Margaret took the girl's tray and started cutting her meat up.

"I asked if you like your Captain Daddy and Major Mummy," BJ laughed.

"Captain Hunnicutt you need to respect the superior officers," Bradshaw frowned pointing her fork at the man.

Margaret and Hawkeye smirked at each other and BJ.

"You two are bad influences," BJ shook his head.

"I like them. She's protective and he's funny. The perfect match I think," Candace stated laying her head on Margaret's arm.

Margaret handed the girl back her food and kissed her head.

Hawkeye smiled saying, "Don't you love the Major as a Mommy?"

Margaret blushed and returned to her food.

"Captain Hawkeye can I ask you something?" Bradshaw asked.

"You just did," Hawkeye laughed.

"Well something else," Bradshaw stated.

"I want to go to Seoul but I'm not old enough to go on R and R alone," Candace stated biting her lip and twirling her curls.

"All right you suckered me," Hawkeye chuckled, "I'll go see Colonel Potter about three passes."

"Taking a nurse?" Margaret asked trying not to sound bitter.

"The prettiest nurse right Candace?" Hawkeye winked standing.

"Right," Candace grinned wrapping her arms around Margaret's arm.

Margaret blushed and returned to her poor excuse for food. BJ smirked as he ate knowing it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Colonel Potter happily agreed to let the three take a jeep to Seoul. So the next morning the three were in their separate tents packing.

"Oooh Major do you think the Captain will take us to a fancy restaurant?" Candace asked.

"I'm not sure. I warn you Candace it may just be you and me," Margaret stated.

"No I don't think so. We're family," Candace stated shutting her suitcase and putting her Class A hat on her curls.

Margaret smiled and shook her head shutting her on suitcase and putting on her Class A hat as well.

"Captain coming in," Hawkeye called knocking and entering at the tent in his Class A's.

"We're ready!" Candace stated.

"Excellent," Hawkeye grinned and kneeled before the little girl taking her hand.

"Miss Bradshaw would you do me the honor of joining me for a romantic dinner tonight in Seoul?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes sir I will," she answered.

"Excellent," he grinned and stood turning to Margaret.

He took her hands and slowly put them around his neck before slipping his around her trim waist and pulling her close.

"Will you do me the honor Major Houlihan of being mine and Corporal Bradshaw's date tonight?" Hawkeye whispered.

"Oh yes, yes," Margaret breathed smiling. Slowly their heads moved closer and they were about to kiss when…

"Captain, Major, your jeep's here," Killinger called.

Hawkeye and Margaret jumped apart.

"Aggghhh Non, non, non, vous l'avez raté vous l'avez raté!!" Candace shouted in French. (no, no, no you messed it up you messed it up)

"What'd she say?" Killinger asked the two adults.

It seemed Hawkeye usually could translate and if not then Margaret could get close enough to figuring out what she said by her tone and movements.

"Nothing important," Hawkeye replied, "Come on girls let's go!"

"Yay!" Candace cheered grabbing her suitcase and heading to the door. She climbed into the back seat and sat in the middle as Margaret sat in the passenger seat and Hawkeye drove.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Fun in Seoul_**

When the trio got to Seoul they took a room at the Hotel Seoul that had two beds in it.

"Oh so what's the sleeping arrangements?" Hawkeye smirked mischievously. He flopped onto the nearest bed.

"That would be Candace and I on one and you alone on the other," Margaret smirked.

"That is so mean Major," Hawkeye pouted.

"Aww I still love you Captain," Candace stated as she crawled onto the bed with him and cuddling up by him.

"Well at least I have one pretty lady. Come on Margaret join us for a little cuddle time," Hawkeye winked.

Margaret rolled her eyes but slipped onto the bed on Candace's other side.

There the trio napped that afternoon looking like a family not soldiers at war.

* * *

"Come on Margaret! Are reservations are for eight!" Hawkeye shouted as he and Candace sat on one of the beds in the hotel room.

They had woken up from their nap and started to get ready for the night after Hawkeye had made reservations.

"I'll be right out," Margaret called from the bathroom.

"She said that ten minutes ago," Candace smirked.

"I know," Hawkeye sighed and turned back to the bathroom door, "You do realize you're the one that wanted Candy in bed by ten."

"All right I'm coming out," Margaret called as the door slowly creaked open.

Candace and Hawkeye hopped up and watched as Margaret came out in a slim fitting red dress that was slightly off the shoulder and flared a bit at the waist stopping just above her knees. She wore a gold necklace and bracelet with red pumps and her golden curls hanging freely and brushed till they shined with a light lair of makeup.

"Wow Major you're…you're…wow!" Hawkeye blinked trying not to drool. Margaret turned slightly to give them the full effect.

"Oh you're so pretty Major. Captain Hawkeye will be the envy of every man in the restaurant!" Candace stated.

"Thank you Candace," Margaret smiled.

"Let's go. I want to show off my two favorite girls," Hawkeye stated as he offered Margaret his arm and took Candace's hand.

The trio went to a pleasant restaurant in the city that had dancing and a romantic atmosphere.

Candace watched as the two dancing to a slow song and wandered if when she got back to America if she'd find a couple that much in love to be her new parents.

She so badly wanted a normal life. She wanted to go to school and to come home for a snack and tell her parents about her day. She wanted a big home so she could have siblings and maybe even a dog or two. It was her dream.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Work**_

With Candace in the ranks the war seemed a little less dark.

Time dragged on as it so often did and then again so often didn't. It was Halloween now and the camp was throwing a costume party.

"What do you think? Killinger made it for me," Candace stated turning in a red and white gingham dress with a red cape around her. She was also carrying a basket.

"I love it! Little Red Riding Hood right?" Margaret smiled.

Candace nodded.

"All right I want mine to be a surprise you go check on Hawk okay?" Margaret smiled.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Candace saluted and skipped out.

Corporal Bradshaw skipped over to the Swamp and knocked before entering.

"Hello Swamp Monsters," she greeted and giggled sitting on Hawkeye's bed.

"Why if it isn't the little Pierce," BJ laughed.

"My Major asked me to come check on My Captain," Candace stated.

"Well what do you think?" Hawkeye asked. He was dressed as Superman and BJ was dressed as a clown.

"Oooh fly me Superman, please!" Candace clapped putting her basket down.

"All right. Man of steel to the rescue," Hawkeye flexed before picking up the girl and spinning her around.

"Wheeeeeee," Candace giggled. Frank walked in and screamed ducking now.

"Pierce are you nuts!?" Frank shouted.

"Lighten up Burns he's just having fun with his daughter," BJ stated.

"That's a U.S. solider it's not his toy or even his child. Do you really think Pierce is the kind of person anyone would trust with a child?" Frank laughed.

"Miss Margaret si fida di lui e penso che farei un papà perfetto. Sei solo geloso perché io non come te e ora signorina Margherita non," Candace rattled angrily in Italian. (Miss Margaret trusts him and I think he'd make a perfect daddy. You're just jealous because I didn't like you and now Miss Margaret doesn't.)

Hawkeye laughed loudly and kissed her head.

"What'd she say?" BJ grinned.

"She made my day is all said I was the most handsome man in camp," Hawkeye grinned.

"Did you really say that?" BJ asked.

"He is very debonair," Candace smiled innocently.

"Well come on Little Red Riding Hood let's go find your Major. Coming BJ?" Hawkeye asked. Hunnicutt nodded following them out.

"Come on Major come on out," Hawkeye called.

Margaret came out in a very tight fitting Chinese dress and fan with a pink flower in her hair.

"Hmm delicious," Hawkeye smirked as he pulled Margaret too him and kissed her. Candace giggled and laid her head on Hawkeye's shoulder.

The party was had in the mess tent and was fine till the sound of the ambulances cut through the night and people had to rush to work.

Candace helped by staying close to Margaret but out of the way and give comforting words to all the wounded. In the operating room she stood off to the side in a mask and cover watching everything and helping when need be.

"Oh God Hawk," Margaret whispered looking at the Chinese warrior they just brought in.

"Colonel! Colonel we've got a booby trapped guy everyone be on alert!" Hawkeye shouted.

"Need help?" BJ asked.

"Yeah come on… and hurry he's waking up!" Hawkeye shouted a little panicked.

The solider suddenly jumped up and grabbed a scalpel brandishing it as a weapon. The doctors, orderlies, and nurses were screaming and backing up as fast as they could. Hawkeye had pulled Margaret to him and had her behind his back.

"Now just calm down we're the good guys," Hawkeye stated.

"You can't reason with them. Shoot him!" Frank shouted.

"和平！和平与我们联系！" Candace shouted coming up behind the Chinese man. (Peace soldier! Peace!)

He whipped around pointing the scalpel at her shouting.

"否！和平...和平！这是医生...治疗师。你的安全," Candace repeated holding her hand to the man. (No! Peace…peace! These are doctors…healers. You're safe.)

He dropped the scalpel and pulled the grenade from himself giving it to her. She took it and ran outside throwing it to the mine field.

Seconds later there was an explosion.

Hawkeye got the man under the gas and started working on him. Margaret deserted and ran outside.

"Candace!" she shouted.

"I'm okay," Candace sighed brushing dirt out of her hair form where she'd hit the ground.

"Please don't take a grenade like that again okay," Margaret sighed kneeling in front of the girl, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Candace replied, "Can I go take a shower?"

"Yes but go straight to my tent okay?" Margaret smiled.

Candace nodded and hugged her tightly before heading off.

Margaret scrubbed again and reentered the operating room retaking her place.

"Thank you Able," Margaret stated.

"Its fine Major," the nurse nodded.

"Well what happened?" Potter asked.

"She's fine. She went to take a shower," Margaret stated.

"That's the bravest kid I've ever seen," Potter chuckled.

"She sure is something," Hawkeye stated.

"And you two are doing really good with her Major, Captain," Nurse Bigelow stated.

"Thank you," Margaret and Hawkeye stated.

* * *

After five hours of surgery all the wounded were taken care of and resting comfortably in post op. Tired; Margaret headed over to her tent with Hawkeye following. They entered and found Candace asleep on her cot with a book on her chest.

"She must have tried to stay up for you," Hawkeye whispered as Margaret took off the girl's cape and shoes and put her book back on the table.

"I guess so," Margaret nodded as Hawkeye took the girl's blanket and pulled it up around her tucking her in.

He kissed Candace's head and when he looked up he saw a picture he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Margaret…what's this one about?" he asked pointing to the picture just above Candace's head.

Margaret looked over her shoulder from her mirror and smiled.

"She drew that after her father died. She told me that is what she wants when she gets out of the army. An adoptive family like that," Margaret explained.

"Margaret this looks a lot like my house," Hawkeye said quietly looking at the picture, "and to be honest the mom and dad look a tiny bit like us."

"Weird isn't it?" Margaret said sitting on her cot.

"Makes me think though…you know Frank was as annoying as ever today," Hawkeye sighed.

"What'd he say?" Margaret asked.

"Said he doesn't know anyone that would trust me with a kid," Hawkeye said gloomily.

"Oh don't listen to the Ferret, Hawk. I'd trust you with a child…I'd trust you with my life because I know you'd do anything to keep us safe," Margaret stated putting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Candace told him in Italian he was jealous because she didn't like Frank and now you don't…she said I'd be a good daddy," Hawkeye sighed, "Man I love this little girl."

"Me too," Margaret sighed.

The two turned and watched the little girl peacefully sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Scared**_

It was late November now and instead of Thanksgiving the 4077th were trying desperately to survive massive shelling, wounded, and freezing conditions.

It had even gotten so bad there were black out conditions and people had to squeeze together in tents.

A loud explosion filled the air and blew out the windows in OR.

"Get the windows covered!" Hawkeye shouted as he leaned over the patient.

The orderlies raced to get blankets over the windows as more bombs and shots rang in the air.

There was a shrill scream outside as Candace raced in bundled from head to toe and suctioned cupped to Hawkeye's leg cry and mumbling in an array of languages.

"Nurse I seem to have something attached to my leg," Hawkeye called.

"Candace…Candace sweetie you've got to let go of his leg so he can operate," Able stated.

Candace gripped tighter shaking her head and crying as more shells exploded around the compound.

"I can't work like this. Margaret!" Hawkeye shouted.

"I'm coming! Bigelow take over," Margaret snapped handing her instruments to the nurse. She ran over to Hawkeye's sighed and kneeled by Able.

"Corporal Bradshaw you have to let go of the Captain," Margaret snapped in her most Major like tone.

"Mama!" Candace cried and let go of Hawkeye wrapping her arms tightly around Margaret's neck.

"Major take her out of here and get her calmed down!" Potter snapped arms deep in a kid's stomach.

"Yes sir," Margaret nodded standing with the little girl in her arms as she headed into the scrub room.

Margaret sat the girl on her lap as she sat on the bench.

"Come on Candace shush…shush its okay," Margaret cooed softly stroking the girl's hair.

Candace's sobbing suddenly stopped and she looked up at Margaret.

"I….I'm sorry it's just…I just don't like loud noises," Candace sniffed as the tears still cascaded down.

"That's okay I don't either," Margaret stated and cringed as another explosion went on.

"Is daddy mad at me?" Candace asked.

Margaret was struck shocked at what the girl said first in OR and now here.

"Uh…no baby he's not. It's just hard to operate when he has to worry about you is all. He still loves you," Margaret stated.

"Do you mama?" Candace asked.

"Yes baby. I love you very…very much," Margaret stated pulling the girl into a hug.

"I love you too mama," Candace replied.

Margaret shut her eyes and just enjoyed having the girl so close.

* * *

"Colonel it is not right for the Major and the Captain to continue this charade," Frank stated some weeks later.

It was just a few days before Christmas and Candace had continued to call Margaret, mama, and Hawkeye, daddy.

"I don't see it doing any harm Colonel. They're the closet things she's had to a family in a long time I think," BJ stated.

"We've tried talking to her," Margaret stated, "she seems in some world of her own."

"She's a scared child in the middle of a war. If she wants to pretend I'm her daddy I'm letting her," Hawkeye snapped.

"I didn't say it was wrong Hawk…I just want to know why she does it," Margaret stated putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

Hawkeye sighed and nodded.

"Well Sidney what do you think?" Colonel Potter asked turning to the psychiatrist.

"I think I'd like a private word with the Corporal if that's all right," Freedman stated standing.

"I'll take you," Margaret replied jumping up and heading out the door.

Sidney Freedman followed her out of the office to the compound. It was cold that day but not to bad so the two didn't have to run to the tent.

Candace was in hers and Margaret's tent drawing pictures and humming to the Nut Cracker music playing softly on her phonograph.

"Come in!" she answered to the knock at the door.

"Hello Corporal Bradshaw. I'm Major Freedman," Sidney greeted entering the room with Margaret.

"Hi Major…hi mama," Candace smiled and went back to her work.

"Candace, Major Freedman wants to talk with you a little while. If you need anything Hawkeye and I will be in the mess tent," Margaret explained and left the tent.

"Bye mama," Candace called.

Once Major Houlihan had left Major Freedman put a chair across from the cot Candace was on drawing and sat down.

"You're a head doctor aren't ya," Candace replied.

"I guess you could say that," Sidney laughed.

"Then you need to take Major Burns off to the funny farm," Candace stated.

"And why is that?" Sidney asked.

"He's crazy. He thinks he and my mama are dating and they aren't. Mama would never cheat on daddy," Candace stated.

"And you think Major Houlihan is your mom?" Sidney asked.

"I know it. She wouldn't keep being nice to me if she didn't want me…I just don't want to leave them," Candace stated.

"Why would you?" Sidney asked getting rather interested.

"Well…when mama and daddy get married they own me and when they do they can force the army to let me go live with grandpa…but I don't want to leave them incase something happens. I want to stay till they leave and then go home to the house and pets and maybe some little brothers or sisters," Candace stated.

Sidney laughs leaning forward.

"Then this is all make believe," Sidney stated.

"The whole world is make believe Major. God made it up in his head," Candace smiled sweetly.

Sidney laughed and shook his head.

"You really are something else you know that," he smiled.

"Are you done analyzing me?" she asked.

"Yes I think so. For now at least," Sidney replied standing.

"Okay you take this and have a nice day," Candace replied handing him a folded piece of paper.

Freedman took the paper and unfolded it to find a picture of what he guessed was himself lying on a cot and Candace sitting in a chair making notes. Sidney laughed again as he waved good bye to the girl and left her alone.

The Major crossed the compounded to the mess tent and found BJ, Potter, Hawkeye, and Margaret sitting at a back table drinking coffee. Sidney fixed himself a cup and headed over.

"Any room here?" Sidney asked.

"Pull up a seat," Potter nodded sliding down.

Sidney sat by the old Colonel and looked at the couple across from him.

"Well what did you find out?" Potter asked first.

"She's a very clever child I'll give her that. I'm pretty sure she reversed this whole thing on me," Sidney laughed showing everyone the picture.

"Then you don't know why she thinks we're her parents?" Hawkeye asked.

"No I do. It's because she wants you to adopt her…but not till after the war," Sidney stated.

"Oh I get it. She wants them as her parents but if they adopt her now they can send her state side and she doesn't want that," BJ stated.

Sidney nodded.

"My advice is to leave her alone and let her play family as long as it isn't doing anything to the two of you," Sidney replied looking at the Captain and Major.

The two nodded unsure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Hawkeye was blissfully sitting on the beach back at Maine. It was a warm summer day and he had his arms wrapped securely around his wife. Off on the shore the two watched their three children laughing and splashing in the water._

_"Thank you Hawkeye for them," Margaret smiled turning to face him. _

_"No thank you," he smiled. _

_He was leaning in to kiss her when someone started violently shaking him. _

_"What the…" he looked up and saw Candace holding their baby daughter. _

_Candace shook him again crying, "Daddy…daddy wake up!"_

* * *

Hawkeye sleepily opened his eyes and found Candace leaning over his cot shaking him hard with tears running down her face.

"Candace? Candy what's wrong? Where's Margaret?" Hawkeye asked swinging his feet off the cot.

"Daddy you have to hurry," Candace whispered, "There's something…something wrong with mama."

Hawkeye grabbed his robe and jacket and ran out of the tent with Candace trailing behind holding a little baby doll she'd gotten just yesterday from the couple for Christmas.

Hawkeye entered Margaret's tent and found the woman on her cot with her eyes tightly shut moaning and whimpering as she curled into a ball.

"Margaret…Margaret it's me come on open your eyes," Hawkeye called sitting on the side of the bed.

"Uggh Hawkeye it hurts," she groaned looking up at him. He felt her forehead and found her burning up.

"All right what hurts baby?" Hawkeye asked.

"I…I think it's my appendix," she moaned.

Pierce got her to straighten out slightly and prodded her stomach and sides. Margaret curled up when he touched where her appendix was and groaned.

"Daddy is mama gonna die?" Candace cried holding her doll.

"No baby daddy's going to fix her okay," Hawkeye smiled before turning and picking up his girlfriend.

"Candace go wake up Uncle BJ okay and tell him I need him."

Candace nodded and raced out of the tent.

"You're gonna be okay Mags. I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen," Hawkeye whispered exiting the tent.

"I l…I love you too," she whispered in his chest.

* * *

"Can I stay please?" Candace asked entering in scrubs and a mask.

"I think she'd like it," Hawkeye winked, "come over by me and hold her hand sweetie okay?"

Candace nodded and gabbed the sleeping nurse's hand as Hawkeye began to operate. Colonel Potter was assisting with the anesthesia and Nurse Baker was there.

Hawkeye had just cut into Margaret when Burns came in looking sour.

"Colonel why wasn…"

"Mask!" Potter shouted.

Burns grabbed a masked and put it over his mouth as he stood at Margaret's feet.

"Colonel I'm supposed to do appendectomies," Burns whined.

"Burns if I wasn't tending to a sick lady I'd sock you," Hawkeye snapped.

"Burns, Pierce found her just lay off. Besides I'm certain Margaret would prefer Pierce," Potter stated.

"What's that supposed to mean? And why is she here!? She's not a nurse," Burns snapped.

"Lay off Burns and get out," Potter snapped.

Burns glared but left the OR.

"It's okay mama. Colonel Potter and daddy will make you better," Candace whispered.

Hawkeye and Potter smiled through their masks as both men went back to work.

* * *

Margaret groaned as she started coming around. She was in a mild bit of pain but nothing compared to other night. She opened her eyes and found Hawkeye in a chair asleep.

Candace was in his lap asleep as well. She smiled at them as Nurse Able came up to her.

"Good to see you up Major. The Captain and Corporal have been here all night. If I may say I think they really love you ma'am," Able whispered checking Margaret's stitches.

"You may and I love them too," Margaret sighed.

Able smiled and quietly left the Head Nurse just as the two in the chair started stirring.

Hawkeye and Candace opened their eyes and smiled at the Major.

"Hey you scared us you know. That appendix of yours was close to bursting," Hawkeye said quietly.

She just smiled at the two of them.

"Major I'm glad you're better," Candace smiled.

Margaret frowned slightly saying, "You didn't call me mom."

"No I didn't," Candace sighed and got off of Hawkeye's lap, "I realize it was uncomfortable for everyone and I will stop. I'm very glad you're back."

With that Candace walked out leaving the army doctor and nurse confused.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ch11: Apologies_

Margaret recovered fairly quickly. She and Hawkeye were as close as normal but they were distanced from Candace.

Apart from when Candace slept in Margaret's tent they never saw the girl. She kept out of the way eating with the enlisted and worked in the office with Radar.

Margaret and Hawkeye really couldn't understand it and the camp could see it bothered the couple.

"Haven't seen the little twit lately. You scare her off Pierce?" Burns taunted sitting by Margaret at lunch.

"Lay off Frank," Hawkeye snapped.

"What can't dish it?" Frank smirked and looked at Margaret, "you're looking lovely Major."

"In your ear," Margaret snapped as she and Hawkeye stood and left the mess tent.

"What's with them?" Burns frowned.

"Burns they were getting along fine till you snapped at the girl in OR," BJ stated.

"She was in the way. Pierce can't work with a child attached to him," Burns stated.

"Well due to the army's incompetence there is a nine year old Corporal here. Get used to it Frank," BJ snapped.

"Major Burns I don't want you bothering that little girl and that's an order," Potter stated before he too left the mess tent.

* * *

"Hi Sophie," Candace smiled as she unlatched the corral and came toward the horse.

"Radar is busy so I'm going to give you a brushing okay," Candace explained.

The horse was silent as the girl ran the course brush down the horses back.

"You want to talk about the avoiding game you're playing?" Colonel Potter asked entering the stable.

"Major Burns is right. I just get in the way. They shouldn't have to worry when I'm hurt or scared," Candace sighed.

"Candace they really do care for you. Pretty much every one of us here does. We just want you happy. It's not fair someone as young as you is stuck here," Potter stated.

"So it wasn't nice to stop spending time with them?" Candace asked.

"What do you think?" Potter asked. Candace bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Go on Candace," Potter smiled taking the brush from her; "They're in the Swamp."

Candace hugged him tightly and raced off.

* * *

In the Swamp Margaret and Hawkeye were listening to BJ reading a letter about little Erin while they played checkers.

"Minor Corporal requesting permission to enter Swamp!" a tiny voice stated knocking.

Margaret and Hawkeye looked up at each other and two BJ.

"Come in Corporal," BJ called.

Candace entered and came over to the Captain and Major biting her lip nervously.

"Yes Candy?" Hawkeye asked.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have clung to you in OR and I shouldn't force you to pretend to be in my little fantasy…but if it's okay I'd like to continue call you my Major and my Captain," Candace stated.

Margaret and Hawkeye smiled and pulled Candace to them for a hug.

"Candace we love you it doesn't matter what you call us," Margaret replied.

"We look after you because we want to and it's normal for you to be scared," Hawkeye stated.

Candace smiled and kissed each of them as Burns entered.

"Now see here I thought it was settled the enlisted were not allowed in here," Burns stated.

"Fair enough. Margaret darling let us take our little Corporal and go for a stroll," Hawkeye stated standing with Candace now on his back.

"I'd like that," Margaret smiled as the two left.

"You have definitely lost Frank," BJ chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Burns stated as he sat in his bunk reading his bible; or at least pretending to read it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ch12: Bug Out Tricks**_

"4077th we've got the best care anywhere," Candace answered the phone cheerfully.

Radar smiled at her from the filing cabinet. She was a great little clerk just as good as he was.

"Oh right sir right. Yes sir I'll tell him," Candace nodded as she wrote something down and hung up.

"Radar," she gasped.

"What is it Candace?" the young corporal asked.

"We got to tell Colonel Potter that…"

"Hold that thought," Radar stated as he grabbed the intercom microphone.

"Attention! Attention all personal incoming wounded!" Radar shouted running out of the office.

"Litter!" BJ shouted as he came out of the packed ambulance.

Candace ran over with one of the other enlisted and helped him carry out the stretcher BJ needed out. Watching her carry things was really quite funny because she could lift them very high but she wanted to help and earn her place in the MASH so bad everyone for the most part went along with it.

"Come on folks scrub up," Potter shouted, "It's going to be a long night."

"Oh Colonel Potter sir news from General Coulter. We're supposed to bug out the Chinese are expected to break through the lines," Candace told him quietly.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Potter asked.

"Coulter's Captain called before the choppers came in," Candace stated as a shelled exploded not far away.

"Damn," Potter swore as he held her as another explosion rang clear.

"BUG OUT people! Radar call…"

"Call the 8063 and tell them to take our cases," Radar nodded hurrying off.

* * *

Many nurses and the doctors were working in the OR while all the enlisted were dismantling the camp. Potter had flown off in a helicopter to find a place to take his MASH.

"Margaret where's Candace?" Hawkeye asked.

"She's with Radar I think," Margaret stated handing some more instruments to a nurse assisting Frank.

"When you get a minute go find her," Hawkeye stated as they had to lean over as an explosion blew out the windows of the OR.

"There finished," Candace smiled as she closed the lid on her cases. She duck as another explosion went on outside.

"Geez," she sighed shaking her head with her helmet strapped on her head, "I better help out Maggie, and Hawk, and BJ."

She did in fact and started packing Margaret's items.

When she finished in that tent she hurried to the Swamp and smirked at the still. In about ten minutes she had it dismantled and it was secretly packed in BJ and Hawkeye's things ready for the trucks. She then hurried off to help pack up the office.

"Hey Major Houlihan is looking for you," Radar smiled seeing Candace hurry in.

"What for?" Candace asked.

"Beats me," Radar stated, "But you better go find her."

"Okay," Candace nodded and hurried off toward OR.

"You wanted to see me Major?" Candace asked stepping in OR with a mask on.

"Candy where have you been?" Hawkeye asked.

"I packed for the bug out. I back your and BJ's and Maggie's things," Candace answered.

"Oh…okay thanks. Candace I want you to go stick by Radar till Margaret can take you with her okay," Hawkeye stated.

"Sir yes Sir Captain Chief Surgeon sir," Candace saluted and raced back out.

"Now that was funny," BJ chuckled.

* * *

Hours later everyone was in the convoy and moving out. Candace was seating on Margaret's lap in a truck as they sat in the middle of Hawkeye and BJ. BJ was driving.

"Candace what happened to the still?" BJ asked following the lead car.

"Oh I packed it with yours and daddy's things. I wasn't going to let Mr. Ferret say you guys couldn't have it incase we couldn't go back," Candace explained.

"She really is a genius," BJ laughed.

"That's why we love her right Mags?" Hawkeye chuckled.

"Right Ben," Margaret nodded.

Candace grinned brightly as the convoy kept moving.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CH13: To Get Rid of Her**_

It was a few weeks after the bug out and the MASH unit was back to their original spot. Burns seemed to be getting odder and odder. He was sneaking around a lot more and barely spoke to anyone.

Candace was having a most fantastic time though spending all her time with Margaret and Hawkeye. Then when the couple was busy she stayed with Colonel Potter or Corporal O'Riley.

"I'll be right back Radar. I want to go get the picture I painted for Colonel Potter last night," Candace stated standing at the door.

Radar waved her off as he was on the phone trying to negotiate for more penicillin.

Candy left the office humming and skipped through the compound. As she headed to Major Houllihan's tent she was greeted by other members of the 4077th and she smiled waving at everyone till she got to the tent. She entered humming gently and took a painting off her cot smiling. She turned to leave and gasped. The door was shut and barring her exit was Major Burns pointing a gun at her.

"Um M-Major Burns I…I gotta get going sir," she stuttered.

"Everything was going fine till you showed up. You aren't going anywhere," Frank grinned psychotically, "Now sit down!"

Candace whimpered but crawled onto her cot quietly.

* * *

"Oh I could sleep for a week," Hawkeye yawned and stretched as he, Margaret, and BJ walked out of surgery.

They had been working since after breakfast and it was down supper time.

"I'll join you," BJ yawned.

"I'd rather have the major join me," Hawkeye smirked pulling Margaret towards him.

"Ben stop that," Margaret laughed slapping his chest playfully.

The three laughed entering the swamp for a nightcap before bed. BJ was pouring the drinks as Radar came in looking upset and confused as he looked around the tent and under Hawkeye's cot.

"Loose your hamster again Radar?" Hawkeye asked.

"No I…well it's Corporal Bradshaw sir I…I haven't seen her since lunch," Radar admitted, "I've looked all over and I can't find her."

"What!" Hawkeye and Margaret shouted.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Hawkeye snapped.

"Well she said she was going to get something for Colonel Potter and she never came back," Radar sighed, "I'm really sorry ma'am sir."

"We'll find her," Hawkeye stated.

"O'Riley think what did she say she was going to get Potter?" Margaret asked trying very hard not to shout at the boy.

"Well I…I think she said a painting," Radar stated.

"There maybe she just stayed in your tent Margaret," BJ grinned, "No problem."

"No no wait a minute…has anyone seen Frank today?" Hawkeye asked. Everyone slowly shook their heads.

Margaret and Hawkeye ran out of the Swamp to her tent but the door was locked.

"Candy! Candace are you there!" Hawkeye shouted pounding on the door.

"I….I'm fine Captain just…just packing," Candace answered.

"Packing? Sweetie packing for what?" Margaret called.

"I'm…I'm going to another camp where I won't ruin anything," Candace answered.

Hawkeye and Margaret frowned looking at each other.

"Mags go get Potter," Hawkeye stated.

Margaret nodded running to the office.

* * *

"Candace! It's Colonel Potter what's this nonsense about leaving?" Potter's voice called from the other side of the tent.

Frank waved the gun at the girl.

"Um I really just think it's for the best sir," Candace called.

"Well come on out and we'll talk about it," Potter stated.

"Um can I just have a chopper sir please," Candace stated.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Potter called.

"Yes…yes sir," Candace nodded tears in her eyes.

"Alright but come outside it will take a few minutes," Potter called.

"I'll just wait here," Candace called.

* * *

Outside there were handfuls of people crowded around the tent. Hawkeye was holding Margaret tightly.

"Colonel how are we going to get her out?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know but he must have something on her," Potter sighed.

"Colonel you know how trigger happy he is," Hawkeye stated.

"I know Hawk but if we scare him there's no telling what he'll do," Potter sighed.

* * *

"Now we'll get you on a helicopter and get you out of here," Frank stated.

"Yes sir," Candace sniffed wiping her eyes.

"It's nothing personal you know. It's just with you gone Margaret will hate him again and come back to me," Frank stated pacing.

"Yes sir," Candace nodded slowly moving off her cot and around the tent.

* * *

Outside people were still waiting around when they heard a gunshot and a scream.

"That's it," Hawkeye stated as he began ramming his body into the door. After three hard whacks it gave way and he fell through.

Frank was standing in the middle of the room shaking the gun smoking.

On the floor was Candace a pool of blood forming around he little body.

"Oh God Candy…baby open your eyes for daddy," Hawkeye stated checking the girl's pulse.

"So-sorry daddy," Candace coughed and passed out.

"Orderly! Get a stretcher in here we got a gun shot wound!" Hawkeye shouted as Two MPs came in and grabbed Frank.

The sound of buses alerted everyone to wounded coming.

* * *

_Sorry cliffie needs to be done!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CH14: Fate**_

Hawkeye and Margaret both had wanted to work on Candace but Potter had flat out refused instead having BJ and Nurse Able handle the child while everyone else handled the wounded. Frank was put on house arrest by the MPs until a trial was set.

Hawkeye and Margaret were working on a young solider with shrapnel in his stomach. Noises were all around.

"You know I once rode an ostrich…very hard to stay on," Colonel Potter stated.

"How did you get on the ostrich?" Father Mulchay asked.

"Can everyone just shut up!" Pierce shouted in agitation.

The room silence for several minutes.

"Captain how is she?" Margaret asked handing Hawkeye the forceps before he even asked for them.

"The blood made it look worse than it is. She's going to be okay," BJ stated, "So you can quit biting everyone's heads off Hawk."

"Shut up," Hawkeye snapped as he continued to work on his patient.

* * *

Twelve hours later the OR staff tiredly came out of surgery. It was well into night of the next day. Candace was in post-op resting easily. She hadn't woken up yet so Potter was forcing Margaret and Hawkeye to get some rest and they'd be called as soon as she did.

"Hawk…no please," Margaret stated when Pierce had started towards the swamp.

"I'm just going to grab some things baby. I can stay in the same tent with the bastard anyway. Want a roomie?" he asked giving her a small smile.

"As long as you're not messy I have a kid," Margaret smirked following him into the swamp along with BJ.

Inside the tent Frank was sitting at the tiny desk reading some medical journal. He looked up when the door opened and scowled.

"One word Frank. One word and I turn you into mulch," Hawkeye warned as he grabbed some odds and ends.

"Hunnicutt where does he think he's going?" Frank asked.

"He's staying with Margaret," BJ stated showing Margaret his latest picture of his daughter Erin.

"What! Margaret you…"

But before Frank could utter another word Hawkeye had hauled of and punched Frank so hard he was knocked out cold.

"Feel better?" BJ asked coming over to look at Pierce's hand.

"Not much," Hawkeye stated.

"Ben…Ben let's go," Margaret said softly taking his things and pulling him out of the tent.

Margaret led him to her tent and locked the door once they were inside.

Hawkeye at sat on the end of Margaret's bed and was staring at the picture Candace had on the wall of what she wanted her adopted family to look like. Everyone who saw the picture thought it was of Margaret and Hawkeye.

"Ben are you okay?" Margaret asked.

"Do you think fate sent that sweet little angel here" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied sitting down in his lap to look at the picture too.

"Mags…..marry me," he suddenly stated turning from the picture to look in her eyes.

Margaret looked at him frowning in confusion.

"I want to adopt her and let's face it they aren't going to like a single man and she needs a mother. Maggie I love you and I love Candace and I think we can make a good go of it," Hawkeye stated.

"Yes," Margaret smiled, "Yes I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed her lovingly. When they pulled back he held her face gently.

"And don't worry. I can work anywhere," he stated.

"Worry?" she frowned.

"Yes you can stay in the army and I'll work in what ever hospital is close by," he nodded.

"Well…what if I didn't want to be in the army anymore?" she asked.

"Margaret what are you saying?" he asked.

"I want to resign my commission when ever the war ends. I don't want Candace to have to hop around from place to place. If we're going to adopt her and make a family let's make a real go of it. We can settle down…maybe even have one or two of our own in a house like that," Margaret stated pointing to the picture.

"God I love you," He grinned as they fell back on Margaret's cot kissing and stroking each other.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CH15: Good News**_

Candace moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open. She registered herself as being in post-op and that her side hurt.

"Doctor…Doctor look," Nurse Kelly whispered hurrying over to BJ. BJ looked up from redressing a wound and grinned.

"Hang tight Kelly I'm going to go get the kids," he winked hurrying out of the hospital.

BJ ran into the shower where Hawkeye was busy getting rid of his layer of Korea.

"Don't you knock?" Hawkeye growled.

"Candace is awake! Where's Margaret?" BJ asked.

"In her tent," Hawkeye stated quickly turning off the water and throwing on his clothes. He and BJ both ran across the compounded and pounded on Margaret's door.

"What is it?" she asked opening it slightly.

"She's up," Hawkeye exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her to post-op shouting excitedly.

The three adults burst into the hospital ward and saw Candace's head turn toward them and smile. The biggest smiles spread across Houlihan and Pierce's faces as they hurried over to the cot.

"Hey sweetie how ya feeling?" Margaret asked brushing the girl's hair back.

"It hurts a little," she said softly.

"BJ can we get her some pain meds?" Hawkeye asked as he and Margaret sat on either side of the end of the cot.

"Yeah sure," BJ nodded going over to Kelly.

"Did anyone else get hurt? I tried to get away Captain honestly I did," Candace stated.

"We know you did. They caught Frank sweetie and no one else was hurt. I'm just sorry we didn't get to you in time," Hawkeye said sadly.

"But you couldn't have known he'd do that to me," Candace frowned.

"Here you go Bradshaw," Kelly smiled feeding Candace a few pills with a sip of water before walking over to another patient.

"Is there going to be a trial?" Candace asked.

"Yes…you'll have to testify in a few days," Margaret stated.

"But on a happier note…Candace we want you to call us mom and dad because we're getting married and we want to adopt you," Hawkeye stated holding Margaret's hand.

Candace looked like she was about to get excited then she stopped and frowned.

"I don't have to leave and go to a relative and wait for you do I?" she asked worried.

"No the army wouldn't let you anyway in its idiotic wisdom. But we still want to be your parents and when we get to go home we'll be a real family," Hawkeye explained.

"Then I like this very much," Candace smiled. The other two smiled as well each giving the girl a kiss before the medicine kicked in and Bradshaw fell asleep.

* * *

Two months later Frank was out on a dishonorable discharge and for a psych evaluation that deemed him mentally unstable for military operations.

In Frank's place came Charles Emerson Winchester III a Major and very pompous man who had first been in at Tokyo General and was not condemned to the MASH.

Candace sat on Hawkeye's bed as Winchester unpacked his suitcase and trunk in the Swamp mumbling. Of course even with Frank now gone Candace was never left alone so Hawkeye and BJ were in the swamp playing checkers and drinking their homemade martinis.

"Oh you have Mozart! Do you have Beethoven's 5th?" Candace asked excitedly.

"What would you know about classical tastes?" Charles asked turning.

"She loves that stuff. The Tchaikovsky ballets the most," Hawkeye responded not even looking up.

"Astounding," Charles rolled his eyes.

"Do you play?" Candace asked toying with the curls on her doll.

"Do you?" Charles asked. Candace smiled brightly nodding.

"What do you play?" Charles asked actually interested.

"Um the violin but mostly piano. I play in the officers' club. I'll play for you if you don't want to listen to your records sometimes," Candace smiled sweetly.

"What an interesting child. Imagine a civil mannered person in this sewer," Charles laughed to himself as he finished unpacking.

* * *

Later that afternoon Charles wandered into the officers' club for some quiet only to discover noise there. But this noise he could stand. Candace sat at the piano playing the _Moonlight Sonata_ while Hawkeye and Margaret sat in a corner going over several papers. Charles smiled a tiny bit at the child before heading over to the Chief Surgeon and Head Nurse.

"Might one ask what it is you're doing?" Charles stated looking at the papers upside down. For some reason he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Not that it's really any of your business but we're trying to decide where to live after the war," Hawkeye stated.

"We?" Charles blinked.

"Yes my fiancée and I along with our future daughter," Hawkeye stated nodding to Candace.

"I see," Charles nodded and headed over to the bar closer to Candace as he started reading a book he'd brought.

"I really don't like him," Hawkeye frowned.

"As long as he doesn't hurt Candy and is a good surgeon I could careless how he bashes your own ego with his," Margaret stated looking at more brochures.

"That hurts," Hawkeye pouted.

"Ooh I like this one it's my the sea and …it's in Crab Apple Cove!" Margaret gasped reading the address.

"It is?" Hawkeye blinked looking over her shoulder.

"Hey that's the old Nenamacker place. Jeff must have finally sold it," Hawkeye stated.

"Nenamacker?" Margaret asked.

"Really nice shoe store owner and his wife. They died about twelve years ago and it looks like their son is finally going to sale the house. I'll send a letter to dad to grab it for us. Actually the house is just a five minute walk from mine. That'll be nice for when we want some time alone to send the kids over there," he smirked as he leant in nibbling at her ear.

"Ugh Hawk not here," Margaret hissed but cocked her head to the side so he could better access.


	16. Chapter 16

**_CH 16: Birthday Interruptions_**

Life at MASH 4077 went on as normal as any mobile hospital five miles from the front lines can.

They worked, they were bombed, and they tried to keep themselves entertained.

It was a tight fit but Hawkeye had moved into Margaret's tent with her and Candace. They hadn't married yet and it seemed neither exactly was sure when the best time to do that would be.

It was a nice fall day in the R-O-K. It wasn't to hot or cold and most everyone was eating the slop that was being served for lunch.

"I feel like a bad parent subjecting her to this," Margaret teased watching Candace and Hawkeye both sniff some carrots. Both made faces before tentatively eating the orange stick.

"Amazing what habits are picked up," Potter laughed watching them as well.

"Hey Candy isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Killinger asked coming over with coffee refills.

Candace blushed nodding.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Margaret asked shocked.

"I…I don't like birthdays. Nothing good happens on them," Candace frowned.

"Well this time it will. Mags I am going to throw the best birthday I can for our baby!" Hawkeye stated as he pulled BJ with him out of the tent.

Candace blinked confused.

* * *

The next day Candace was being woken by her bed rattling. She opened her eyes from underneath her covers and found Margaret and Hawkeye squatted by the bed grinning madly.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" the two exclaimed.

Candace couldn't help but smile warmly as she sat up and was kissed by both.

"Here open up," Hawkeye grinned.

Candace smiled and opened the little box gasping as she pulled out a pretty light green and white polka dotted dress.

"It's so pretty! Thank you daddy," she grinned hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome baby. Now hurry up and get pretty I've got a whole big camp picnic all for you," Hawkeye grinned.

Candace nodded and hopped out of bed eagerly, "Mommy will you do my hair?"

"Yes sweetie," Margaret nodded.

Candace spent the rest of her day going around the grounds beyond the camp playing games and enjoying music and stuffing her face with hotdogs and cake and ice cream.

It was by far her most favorite birthday and not even the wounded that came in at the end of the day could ruin her mood.

* * *

"Ugh what a session," Hawkeye sighed as he, Margaret, BJ, and Potter slowly walked into the changing room.

"I feel dead," BJ sighed.

"You look dead," Hawkeye smirked.

"Hey you kids look," Potter whispered smiling.

The others looked around him and smiled seeing Candace curled up in a ball on the bench sleeping.

"She's so adorable," Margaret sighed.

"Yeah she is," Hawkeye smiled as he came forward and gently lifted the girl up.

Candace moaned softly wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and going back to sleep.

"Good night you two," Potter nodded and so did BJ as the little makeshift family headed back to Margaret's tent for a night of rest.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CH 17: Just Life**_

As the days and weeks melted into each other life rolled on. Charles Winchester was won over by Candace just as everyone else was. She spent many afternoons when it was quiet listening to his classical music and hearing about his life in Boston. Evidently she fed his ego beautifully.

"You really get to see the Boston Symphony when ever you like?" Candace smiled brightly one day.

"Of course," Charles nodded, "Have you ever seen them perform?"

"No," Candace sighed, "I'd love to though."

"Perhaps after the war is over your parents will take you," Charles stated.

"Sure thing Candy no problem," Hawkeye stated as he and BJ were having a martini on the other side of the tent.

Candace ran over and hopped in Hawkeye's lap cuddling into him.

"I love you daddy," she smiled.

BJ laughed seeing Hawkeye's face so proud at being called daddy was a sight.

"Hawk….Hawkeye…Ben!" Margaret called as she ran into the tent, "Ben your dad's on the line."

"Grandpa," Candace grinned as she and Hawkeye ran after Margaret.

* * *

"Oh…oh here he is sir," Radar stated as Hawkeye slid into the seat by the phone and Candace hopped into his lap.

"Hello? Dad?" Hawkeye shouted then laughed, "Hey dad how's it going?...Yeah we're all here….. You got it? Great!"

"We got the house," Hawkeye grinned.

"Yay!" Margaret and Candace cheered.

"Oh what's that dad?...yeah the girls are thrilled…..yes dad We'll get some made," Hawkeye stated turning to the girls, "he wants pictures of all of us together."

Margaret nodded.

"One minute left sir," Radar called.

"Right…hey dad…yeah dad I got to get going…what? Oh fantastic…. Okay dad we'll do it," Hawk nodded, "Okay girls one three say bye to him."

The girls nodded.

"3!"

"Bye dad!" all three shouted.

They heard laughing as Hawkeye hung up the phone.

"Grandpa laughs like you," Candace giggled.

Hawkeye smirked.

"What are we going to do about pictures he wants?" Margaret asked.

"We can take them at the wedding he'd like that," Hawkeye smirked.

"You picked a day?" Margaret blinked.

"Yep three from now on my birthday that way I'll never forget our anniversary," Hawkeye smirked.

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Either way Mags you and I should get hitched in 3 weeks when your rings come in," Hawkeye stated.

"Rings?" Margaret frowned.

"Well every gal needs an engagement and wedding ring to show off. I sent a letter to dad with your ring size. He said they should be here soon along with your wedding dress," he stated.

"My dress?" Margaret frowned.

"Yes I sort of sent him some notes for Mrs. Peachtree. She's a dressmaker in town thought you'd like an original from her if not we can always give it to Kilinger," he stated.

Margaret bit her lip and nodded.

"Colonel Potter mummy and daddy are getting married in 3 weeks!" Candace shouted running into the Colonel's office.

* * *

A week and half later Radar dropped two packages and some letters off in Margaret and Hawkeye's tent. Candace was with Margaret when she got the package.

"Open it mommy let's see," Candace grinned.

Margaret unwrapped the box and took the top off gasping as she took the white gown out. It was white satin with short puffy sleeves and buttons all the way down the back and flowers hand embroidered in sequins on the bodice.

"Oh mommy it's so pretty," Candace gasped.

"It really is," Margaret smiled looking at it in the mirror holding it against her clothes.

Margaret was about to put the dress back when she saw something yellow in the box; along with a pink note. The note was from Mrs. Peachtree and read:

_Margaret, _

_ It's so good to know Hawk finally found a girl he really cares about. All of us in the Cove can't wait to see you and your little girl. Hope these dresses are just the right fit_

_ Abigale Peachtree_

Candace got up and took the yellow dress out the dress zipped up in the back and was a sunflower yellow with white sash and the same short puffy sleeves as Margaret's.

"It's so pretty!" Candace grinned.

"Daddy out did himself didn't he?" Margaret smirked.

Candace giggled as they heard Hawkeye approaching whistling. The girls quickly boxed the dresses and put them under Margaret's cot as he walked in.

"The dresses came in?" he smirked.

"Yes and you can't see it it's bad luck," Margaret stated.

"Fair enough…do you want to see the rings?" he asked holding up the other package the girl's hadn't opened.

"I do!" Candace stated climbing on the cot so she was as tall as the two adults.

Hawkeye laughed as he opened the package and handed a black box to Margaret.

She opened it smiling as bright as ever inside was a silver ring with a square cut 4 carat sapphire and two round ½ carat diamonds on either side. There was also a smaller plain silver band and a thicker larger plain silver band.

"This was my mother's," Hawkeye stated taking out the ring with the stone and slipping it on Margaret's finger and kissing her hand, "The others I had dad pick out for me."

"You and your father certainly know the way to a girl's heart," Margaret said teary eyed.

Hawkeye grinned as he closed the box the wedding bands still in it and pulled Margaret close kissing her soundly.

Candace watched them kiss smiling brightly.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CH 18: Wedding!**_

Hawkeye was busy in the Swamp making himself presentable. Remarkably he did not have hangover and did not drink himself under his cot last night at his wild bachelor party. He was clean shaven and combing his hair to the side just right.

"Hawk…Class As?" BJ grinned as he and Charles also put on their best officer uniforms.

"Well…I decided she's changing so much for me that it wouldn't kill me to give her my best while we're still in the army," Hawkeye shrugged straightening his tie.

"Pierce I'll be honest…I detest you…but you're an excellent father to that little girl and I can tell how happy you make Major Houllihan so I shall say good luck," Charles stated.

"Um…thanks," Hawkeye blinked.

Charles nodded and left the tent to grab a seat.

* * *

"You look perfect mommy. Very very pretty," Candace beamed brightly as Margaret put the veil on her head.

"Thank you sweetie," Margaret smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Candace chirped.

"Colonel Potter. It's time Margaret," the Colonel called.

Candace grabbed the bouquet and handed it over to Margaret before opening the door.

Potter walked in and grinned proudly, "Major you are perfectly gorgeous," the Colonel grinned.

Margaret blushed a brilliant pink color.

"Shall we?" Potter grinned offering his arm.

Candace beamed brightly and skipped out of the tent to the mess tent where the wedding was being held.

Candace entered twirling down the aisle causing all the guests to laughed and chuckle.

"It's time!" Candace sang and jumped on the piano playing a lovely rendition of the wedding march.

Potter playing father of the bride came down the aisle slowly and gave Margaret away to Hawkeye.

"You're not wearing you're tuxedo," Margaret blinked.

"Class As for you Maggie," Hawkeye smiled, "And by the way you look phenomenal."

Margaret started tearing up as Father Mulchay took over.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony," he began.

"About time!" someone in the back shouted. Everyone in the tent laughed and both the captain and major looked rather embarrassed.

"Yes yes," Mulchay chuckled and continued on with the ceremony.

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," Mulchay grinned.

Hawkeye held Margaret face smirking and swung her in his arms bending her low and kissing her senseless. Pierce then sat her on her feet and both leaned over Mulchay signing something.

"Candy come here," Hawkeye grinned.

Candace bounded over and Hawkeye picked her up as Margaret turned to the congregation in the mess tent.

"I present the Pierce family!" Mulchay exclaimed. The papers they had just signed were the final adoptions papers.

All the soldiers cheered excitedly and came forward to congratulate the couple until Radar shouted, "Choppers!"

Sadly everyone went to work.

* * *

"Now you be good for Uncle BJ okay?" Hawkeye grinned.

"I'll be a number one good egg daddy," Candace smiled brightly as they embrace and he kissed her head.

"Don't stay up late and do what the nurses say," Margaret stated.

"Always," Candace smiled hugging Margaret tightly.

The chopper was starting to rev up.

"Margaret…Come on Margaret she's going to be fine," Hawkeye stated.

Margaret broke away from Candace and hugged all of her closest friends then hugged Candace once more as she and Hawkeye got in the chopper to go off on their honeymoon. As they flew off BJ picked up Candace and they waved them off.

"I've got a good family now," Candace stated.

"Now we just have to get you and them out of here in one piece," BJ stated.

"Easier said than done," Candace stated.

BJ laughed as the MASH workers headed back down to camp.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CH 19: Welcome Back**_

Candy was playing jump rope just out front of the main office where Radar could keep an eye on her.

"Hey my name is Candy I come from a Cove and my daddy is a doctor. Give me a quarter and I'll have you proctored," Candace chanted to herself as she skipped.

There was a horn honk and the sound of a jeep rolling through.

Candace looked up and screamed in excitement which had Radar and Potter run out to her just as the jeep parked in front of them.

"Ah MASH sweet MASH," Hawkeye stated as he stretched and jumped out of the jeep. He ran around to the side and swept Margaret out of the jeep and in his arms.

"Pierce put me down," Margaret chastised slapping his chest but smiled.

"Welcome back lovebirds so how was it?" BJ grinned.

"It was lovely," Margaret stated.

"It was fantastic. Absolutely phenomenal," Hawkeye stated.

"Hi mommy hi daddy," Candace smiled.

"Hi baby. We missed you," Margaret stated as Pierce set his wife down on the ground and both hugged the little 10 year old tightly.

"Did you have fun with each other?" she asked smiling innocently.

"Yes we did and we've got presents for you would you like to see them?" Margaret smiled.

"Okay," Candace grinned as she held Margaret's hand and walked with her to Margaret's tent.

When the three got to the tent they saw Margaret's signed had been replaced with a new one that read: _**Pierce Family Knock Before Entering!**_

"Uncle BJ and I did it. We thought you might like it," Candace admitted.

"I think it's cute. Now I just need to escort milady over the threshold," Hawkeye smirked as he swept Margaret back up into his arms.

"Pierce!" Margaret shrieked.

"This is my traditional duty as husband," Hawkeye stated as Candace opened the door and he entered the tent.

* * *

"I told you never eat the army turkey," Candace stated to the Colonel one of the many members of the hospital that had fallen ill.

It was Thanksgiving and pretty much everyone that had eaten the turkey felt terrible but now after two days they were on the mend thanks to the Pierce family and a few others.

"Well at least your parents listened to you," Potter sighed shutting his eyes.

Candace nodded and bounded out of the post op ward and to Potter's office where Margaret was filling out papers.

"How are the patients doctor?" Margaret smirked.

"Resting or retching major," Candace saluted, "and Daddy says that he's learned a lot being a daddy and married in the last five months."

"Oh? What's that?" Margaret asked.

"He said that you must always do what Major Baby and Minnie Major say," Candace stated.

Margaret laughed pulling the girl into her lap and kissing her head.

"Sometimes daddy is very smart," Margaret laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CH 20: Tank Driver**_

War went on for several months and the 4077th held strong. Some of the MASHers had come and gone.

Frank was gone, some of the enlisted were off, Radar had left when his uncle died so Kilinger worked the office, and BJ had left.

Just weeks before the fighting was all supposed to end a tank was left at the camp and it brought about snipers.

Margaret, Hawkeye, and Candace were on their way to post op for their round when the gun shots were heard. Candace cried out as all three hit the dirt. Margaret was holding Candy and Hawkeye was holding them both. Everyone was running around for cover.

"Come on to the office!" Hawkeye shouted pulling his girls up as they dove for the semi safety of Max's office.

"Yeah yeah I know but...hey listen we need this tank out of here guys! We're a hospital! We got wounded!" Max shouted.

"Kilinger what's going on?" Hawkeye shouted as he held Margaret and Candy to him.

"North Koreans sir," Max sighed, "and our guys won't come and get the tank."

"Well what do we do just sit and wait to get shot!" Margaret snapped.

"We got wounded!" Some one shouted outside.

"Candace stay with Max," Hawkeye stated as he and Margaret ran out to get the wounded.

* * *

Two days later the staff of 4077th was still cornered by the snipers.

"This is insanity," Margaret stated pulling Candace closer to her.

Candace wrapped her arms around Margaret neck crying into her shoulder softly.

Hawkeye stared at his wife and child and made a decision. Yes it was an incredibly stupid decision but he had made it and he might as well do it.

"All right you two stay here I'm going to do something about this," he stated and stood.

"What? Hawk….Ben where are you going," Margaret frowned.

"I'm going to take care of it," Hawkeye simple said and walked passed everyone into the main office and out the door. He ran to the tank and climbed in.

When the staff heard the tank revving up and the gun shots going off everyone that could ran to a window or door to see what was going on. Margaret and Candace ran to the main office where Potter and Kilinger and BJ were.

"He's crazier than I am!" Max blinked as the tank started moving.

"Mommy…mommy why is daddy doing that? He's going to get hurt," Candace cried clutching Margaret.

"Well…Candy I think the simplest thing to say is ….your daddy is an idiot" Margaret blinked.

Hawkeye drove the tank out toe the very outskirts of camp where their trash was dumped.

The snipers followed him all the way and when he got back to camp most everyone applauded him.

His wife slapped him then kissed him passionately.

"Pierce have you lost your mind!" Potter snapped, "I should have you get your head examined!"

"You wanted the tank gone Colonel it's gone," Hawkeye frowned.

"You could have got yourself killed!" Potter shouted then sighed, "Good work Pierce."

"Daddy don't scare me like that again," Candace frowned hugging his leg.

"I'll try not to sweetie," Hawkeye smiled picking her up and kissing her cheek, "Now I don't know about you girls but I need a shower."

"Definitely," Candace nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

**_CH 21: Insanity or Not_**

Just a few days after the tank incident, Potter loaded everyone up in some buses and took them to a lake for a day of fun and sun. The Mashers all had a great time and were relaxed until the way home. They picked up a few refuges. Minutes later some soldiers got on and they were told to be quiet as North Koreans were in the vicinity.

The atmosphere was tense as everyone waited a baby belonging to one of the refugees began to cry.

"Would you shut that kid up," Hawkeye hissed at the woman.

He turned his back to head back to the front of the bus, as he was walking up and down the aisle, when everyone heard a muffled gurgle then silence.

They all turned and saw the mother silently crying as she held her dead baby in her arms. Pierce's eyes widen in dismay as something pulled at his wrist.

He shook his head staring in horror at the mother who'd killed her child on his words practically.

He finally looked down at the urgent pulling at his wrist and saw his own daughter crying holding onto his hand. He stared at her then at his wife wondering if he could do the same if he had to. No, he decided he couldn't.

"Please daddy," Candace whispered as she kept pulling on his wrist.

Hawkeye sat down by Margaret and Candace scrambled into his lap and held onto him tight burying her face in his clothing to make herself quieter as she clung and cried to him mostly from fright.

Margaret wrapped her arms around one of Hawkeye's arms and put her head on his shoulder scared herself; although, she was more scared of what Hawkeye might do from having seen the woman kill her child.

* * *

When the danger was over and they all got home the Pierce family went straight into their tent.

"Ben…I…it wasn't your fault. She did what she thought she had to," Margaret stated. Hawkeye just nodded.

"Daddy," Candace called softly.

Hawkeye stared at Candace a minute before grabbing her up in his arms and holding him to her like a life line.

"Candy sweetie I am going to get you out of this hell and you're going to school you're going to be a normal child. You're going to have those brothers and sisters you want to," he stated.

Candace hugged him tightly, "I believe you daddy."

Hawkeye looked over Candace shoulder at Margaret and pulled her close to him.

"I'm coming home every night Margaret. Our children will have us both for anything they need. We're going to be the best All American family anyone has ever seen. If I hadn't have had you two tonight I think my perspective of this would have made me go mad," he admitted.

Margaret kissed his lips lovingly.

"I love you Ben," she whispered.

"I love you more than anything Maggie and we're going to make a life together I just know we're meant to be," he stated. She smiled and nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CH 22: War is Over**_

It wasn't long after that the 4077th got incredibly busy. The Peace Talks had ended with a cease fire set for Noon at the end of the week and everyone was getting in as many hits on either side as fast as they could.

At noon on Friday April 1953 the Korean War ended. That night the camp had a wonderful celebration where by the Mashers told their plans for when they'd get home.

"I'm going to see my little girl and hug and kiss her for the whole day…then that night I'm going to hug and kiss my wife" BJ grinned.

"I'm going to take the missus out for a nice night then…the next morning I'll get to work on my retired Honey Do list," Potter laughed.

Hawkeye stood up with Margaret. "We're moving into our first house and getting it ready for our first baby," he smirked putting a hand lovingly on Margaret's stomach.

The whole camp was silent a few seconds before they all screamed and cheered in excitement at the Pierce Family Announcement.

* * *

The next morning was bitter sweet. Everyone was happy to be home but at the same time rather sorry.

"You keep your parents on their toes missy. Don't let them get too stubborn with each other," Potter smiled at Candace.

"Yes sir," Candace saluted then hugged the old Colonel.

"Who'd have thought I'd leave the army with a wife and kid?" Hawkeye laughed with BJ and Charles.

"Certainly not I, Pierce but you do seem to have the girl wrapped around your finger. Be good to her," Charles shook his hand.

"Oh I intend to make them both happy," Hawkeye nodded.

"You two better write and call. We'll meet up with our kids for vacations," BJ grinned hugging his friend.

"Oh you bet," Hawkeye nodded.

He, Margaret, and Candace climbed into a jeep as they were heading to help dismantle the 8063rd and then would be off to Crab Apple Cove, Maine.

Candace and Margaret waved long until they could no longer see anyone else with tears in their eyes.

They then turned and both hugged Hawkeye kissing his head as they went off into their new life together.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CH 23: Epilogue**_

_**10 Years Later…**_

"What did you do to your hair," the beautiful young blonde asked her younger brother.

"I gelled it. Why?" the nine year old frowned.

"You look like such a ferret. Mess it up some," she stated and rubbed her hand in his hair so it spiked up just enough.

"Hey," he frowned then grinned in the mirror, "Actually that looks pretty good."

"Great now come on we're late already. Mum and Dad are meeting us at the hotel," she stated walking out of his bedroom.

The boy ran down the stairs and hopped in his sister's red convertible Volkswagen beetle and cranked the engine.

Five minutes later his sister came out of the old house with their five year old brother and 6 month old sister she strapped in the back and sped off to the Crab Apple Cove Hotel.

She parked and greeted their parents in the parking lot.

"How was work guys?" she asked.

"Busy," Margaret sighed reaching to take her baby out of the car seat, "How was daycare?"

"Same old same old," Candace shrugged, "Sometimes I wonder if it's because I own the daycare that Jordan and Bridgett are the best behave," she laughed nodding to her youngest siblings.

"I'm sure it's your mom putting the fear of God into them hon," Hawkeye laughed lifting his youngest son out of the car.

"You may have a point dad," Candace laughed, "Well shall we go in? I'm dying to see Grandpa Potter."

"Yes let's go in," Margaret nodded excitedly grabbing the baby bag.

The Pierce family entered the hotel in their hometown; the site of the 10th annual 4077th MASH Reunion. At the Reunion the family mingled and danced and laughed with old and new of the gang greeting them all.

As Margaret and Hawkeye watched their 21 yr old daughter Candace dance with 18 yr old Nathan Hunnicutt (the nephew of BJ Hunnicutt) they reflected on what the child had done to them and resolved that without Candy two soul mates might never have discovered what was at the end of their nose; so it could be said that Candy is very good for some and that Candace Pierce was an extraordinary little girl that made herself a family in the midst of a conflict of nations because she was one very clever little girl that saw the world beyond what others saw.

_**THE END**_


End file.
